


The Universe is For Us

by AdinESmith



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Roommates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdinESmith/pseuds/AdinESmith
Summary: Soulmates were something Jungwoo had never believed in. He was a skeptic on many things, but undoubtedly this was the one thing he knew could not exist fairly in the world.On his 19th birthday, Jungwoo had stupidly waited for anything, checking his body over and over again. Nothing. Despite what others said, Jungwoo concluded that those with a marking were the only ones assigned soulmates in the universe.Sungchan always called him a doubter but Jungwoo preferred the term “realist.”But it was meeting Sungchan that caused a shift in Jungwoo’s life.In short: Sungchan wrecked his whole world.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Challenge #3 — soulmates





	The Universe is For Us

Soulmates were something Jungwoo had never believed in. He was a skeptic on many things, but undoubtedly this was the one thing he knew could not exist fairly within the world. It was just logical: the idea of having someone who was your “perfect match” somewhere out in the world was definitely impossible. 

And how unjust it was the universe only let this be for some people. It was impossible to deny the actual existence of soulmates, because some lucky people out there got to know. Those few would receive a mark on their 19th birthday, a matching one on the wrist or shoulder or some other body part of their soulmate. It was easy to find the other then, since so few received this gift. 

On his 19th birthday, Jungwoo had stupidly waited for anything, checking his body over and over again. Nothing. Despite what others said, Jungwoo concluded that those with a marking were the only ones assigned soulmates in the universe. 

Sungchan always called him a doubter but Jungwoo preferred the term “realist.” The younger always believed everything he was told, in fact, it was quite hilarious for Jungwoo who could easily trick him.

But it was meeting Sungchan that caused a shift in Jungwoo’s life. Grain by grain, the ground beneath Jungwoo became a landslide. And like any natural disaster, Jungwoo was neither prepared nor expecting it. 

In short: Sungchan wrecked his whole world. 

~~정찬~~

“Are you doing anything today?” Jungwoo asked the tall boy currently lounging on their couch. His hands were already shaking a bit, but Jungwoo had to act normal for Sungchan. 

The younger clicked off the TV and turned to face his roommate. “No. Why? Do you have something you want to do today?”

Three years ago, they’d both been looking for a cheap place to rent while attending the community college nearby. The dorms there weren’t the best and neither wanted to continue living with their parents. So, Sungchan suggested they get a place together.

They ended up buying an entire small house together. 

Jungwoo swallowed as he looked his best friend up and down. “Well, that new ice cream place opened downtown, so I thought we’d go try it, then walk around for the rest of the day… If you want.”

Not only were they roommates, but also best friends. Jungwoo had met Sungchan when they were basically still in diapers. They grew up together, did homework together, took dance classes together, played pranks on their teachers together, and ultimately planned their whole life together.

To say they were best friends would be an understatement, but there was no word Jungwoo could use to describe their relationship. 

Actually, that was a lie. There was one. But Jungwoo couldn’t say it yet. 

Sungchan sat up and gave a smile that flipped Jungwoo’s insides. “Sure! Let me go get dressed.” 

He exhaled after the younger disappeared into his room and flexed his hands, pacing a bit to calm his nerves. Jungwoo went over the plan he’d been cultivating for several months now. He’d take Sungchan out for the day, spend it doing fun things, then take him to the back hills and confess. 

Now that the day had come, he was a lot more scared and panicky than he thought. _Calm down Jungwoo_ , he told himself, _It’s Sungchan. The same Sungchan you’ve known for years. Just tell him how it is._

Words of encouragement barely helped, though, as inevitable scenarios flooded his mind. _What if he takes it badly? What if Sungchan doesn’t want to be friends anymore or you’re forever awkward with each other? What if he wants to move-_

“You ready?” Sungchan asked, suddenly back in the room. Jungwoo snapped out of his thoughts and forced a small smile. 

“Yeah, let’s go.”

~~정찬~~

On their walk through the streets, Jungwoo and Sungchan walked side by side, observing the people passing by. It was mid-morning so most had already gone to work. Jungwoo and Sungchan were on a university break until the end of the week, so they could enjoy the cool air together. They laughed about random things, petted passing dogs, and stared at the sweet shops they walked past. Sungchan had to pull Jungwoo away from each dessert store before he entered and bought a variety of different things. 

“Come on, Jungwoo, we’re already going to get ice cream. If you eat too many sweets, you’ll get sick,” Sungchan reasoned. Jungwoo pouted in response but let Sungchan drag him away.. He stared at the back of the younger’s head longingly.

Maybe Sungchan did have good reasoning sometimes. 

As they neared the ice cream shop, Jungwoo grinned evilly and suddenly took off, yelling, “Beat you there!” 

“That’s not fair, you got a head start!” Sungchan shouted after him, sprinting to catch up. They raced side by side, trying to shove each other and tickle the other mid-run. By the time they reached the shop, both were breathing heavily and laughing. 

When they’d caught their breaths, Jungwoo held the door open for Sungchan and together they entered. The amount of flavors available excited the two boys and it took almost 10 minutes for both to finally decide. Jungwoo got a green tea scoop in a bowl while Sungchan ordered a cone with mint chocolate. Jungwoo made sure to pay for all of it despite Sungchan’s small protest.

“But-”

“Nope, it’s my treat,” Jungwoo assured him. 

“Thank you…” Sungchan quietly said. Jungwoo looked over at him, the younger had a shocked facial expression, and he stared straight at the older. It made Jungwoo chuckle and he ruffled Sungchan’s hair. 

“Where do you want to go next?” Jungwoo asked. Sungchan shrugged while fixing his hair. 

~~정찬~~

They left the ice cream parlor with their new frozen treat and walked around for a bit while slowly eating and thinking of what to do for the day. Both attempted to steal bits of the other’s ice cream while looking away. Jungwoo pretended not to notice when Sungchan stuck his face in his bowl and took a large chomp into his green tea dessert. When he stole a lick of Sungchan’s mint chocolate though, the younger pouted, but Jungwoo just laughed at him. 

After finishing their ice cream, Sungchan wanted to go shopping, so Jungwoo took him wherever he wanted. They went around from shop to shop, sarcastically pointing out hideous shirts they thought the other would look “fabulous” in. Of course, Sungchan begged Jungwoo to buy him a new video game, but Jungwoo got the younger’s puppy eyes out of it so the price was worth it. Jungwoo bought a new plushie, and then he and Sungchan picked out matching slippers for night time.

Happily skipping around town with his best friend filled Jungwoo’s heart more than anything. He would melt everytime the younger’s eyes sparkled at something, or when Sungchan would cutely prance over to someone and their dog, asking to pet it. For parts of the day, Jungwoo was so entranced by him that he kept running into things. First it was a flower pot, then a trash can, and next even a person. 

Sungchan’s resonant laughter filled his ears. “You’re so clumsy, careful not to trip over your own feet.” Jungwoo felt his face heat up a bit at that.

“I… I’m just a bit distracted today.”

“Ooh! Let’s go over there!” Sungchan moved on immediately from the conversation as soon as he spotted a large gathering of birds in a nearby park. He grabbed Jungwoo’s wrist and pointed ecstatically at a few people feeding them grain and bread crumbs. Once again, Jungwoo found himself being dragged by Sungchan.

They purchased some bird feed and Sungchan scattered it around. Jungwoo watched him try and get a bird to land on his hand. It didn’t work. While his friend sulked, Jungwoo came over and patted his back in comfort. 

With lunchtime approaching, Jungwoo took Sungchan to their favorite sandwich shop, in which the two boys ordered their usual. They always shared the fries too, playing a game to subconsciously try and be the one who ate the last fry. It was kind of stupid, but it was fun. Especially when there were three left and they’d make eye contact; then it would be a battle for who managed to reach for it first and was able to stuff it in their mouth. Jungwoo almost always won, but today they went at the same time, effectively ripping the last one in half. Sungchan cackled for a solid minute while Jungwoo tried to psych him into eating his half first. Jungwoo lost in the end when Sungchan pushed his own half into the older’s mouth and stole his while Jungwoo stayed in an astonished state. 

The sun set earlier these days, and with the dark hours approaching, the nerves returned to plague Jungwoo’s body. He tried to take deep breaths, but as they walked through the streets once more, all he could focus on was Sungchan and his breathtaking features. 

Sungchan pulled on his sleeve and stopped, pointing to a nearby fountain. “Let’s go make a wish.”

Jungwoo sighed. “You know it won’t come true, right?”

“Boo hoo, you’re no fun; always doubting this and that. Who says my wish won’t come true? There are magical forces in the world, why can’t there be one to grant my wish?”

“Those kinds of things… they don’t work for us. How can it come true if the universe doesn't think we deserve it.” 

Sungchan punched his shoulder a bit. “Come on Jungwoo, I know you don’t believe in this kind of stuff but let’s at least do it for fun.” He couldn’t resist the pleading eyes Sungchan was giving him. 

“Fine…” Jungwoo complied. Sungchan celebrated as he rushed over to the fountain and pulled out a coin. He kneeled by the edge and paused, closing his eyes and whispering quietly. When Sungchan’s eyes opened, he smiled and tossed the coin into the water. 

“Did you make your wish yet?”

“Oh, no.” Jungwoo was so distracted by Sungchan that he forgot to actually do what they came here for. “I’ll go now.” He quickly wished for everything to go well tonight and to have the courage to tell Sungchan how he feels: Jungwoo threw the coin in. 

Sungchan, still beaming, stood up. “Alright, where to next?” 

Jungwoo gulped. “There’s someplace I want to take you.”

“Okay,” Sungchan said. He titled his head at the older. “Is it somewhere fun?” 

“You’ll see.” Jungwoo winked at him, then began to briskly walk away, letting the other catch up. 

~~정찬~~

Upon reaching the back hills, Jungwoo was absolutely trembling with fear. Every possibility of what might happen played over in his mind, except for any positive outcomes. 

“Here,” Jungwoo pointed to a grassy hill where they would be able to see the night sky clear up ahead, “Sit.” Sungchan nodded and sat criss-crossed on the grass. 

“Is this what you wanted to show me?” He asked. Jungwoo plopped down next to him, hugging his knees. 

“Well…” His heart was racing so fast; Jungwoo didn’t think he could do this. “Yes, look up,” he panickingly said. Sungchan craned his neck and blinked at the stars up above. Their reflections twinkled in his eyes, making Jungwoo fall even deeper in love with him. If that was possible at this point.

“Actually… there’s a reason I wanted to bring you here.”

“Hm?” Sungchan half-responded, not moving his gaze from the stars above. 

“Sungchan,” Jungwoo started, “I like you.” 

He didn’t know what else to say. All that practice and that’s the only thing that came out. 

Sungchan turned his head and stared at the older. 

“I’ve liked you for a while, and I thought you needed to know. It’s– it’s something I needed to say. After all the time we’ve spent together, I’ve really fallen for you. It was inevitable. If I’m with you, the world is bright and fun, and every second that passes is precious in your presence…”

“Jungwoo…” The younger started, but he faded out. 

Jungwoo couldn’t stop his feelings now, or the tears forming in his eyes. “I know you always say I don’t believe in anything. I know you know I don’t believe in soulmates for those who aren’t marked, and I really didn’t. But… you changed that….” Jungwoo took a deep breath and let the last of his heart pour out, “I believe you are my soulmate Sungchan. In whatever form they come in, you are mine.” 

Silence.

And then, a hug.

Jungwoo wasn’t expecting that as the younger pulled him in close and squeezed. He didn’t let go for a while, but neither wanted to. 

“For the first time, I’m the one who can’t believe this. Jungwoo… I really like you too!” Sungchan gave his response, and the world stopped for just the two of them. They had finally found someone to be content with, they had finally found each other. 

Whether soulmates were given to them or not didn’t matter; they had made up their own definition for it. 

Jungwoo layed down in the grass and Sungchan followed, resting his head against the arm of the other. He lifted his hand to the sky and Sungchan reached his own up, interlocking their fingers.

They counted the stars, pointing at each one with their jumble of intertwined fingers. And at some point, Jungwoo turned his head to gaze at the person he’d spent his whole life with, and would continue to do so in the future. He planted a small, sweet kiss on Sungchan’s forehead, then laid back down. Sungchan lifted himself up for a bit to look at Jungwoo, who was smirking, but then he smiled as well and repositioned himself against the older. 

Everything was perfect. And the universe let the existence of soulmates be for them.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this little fic, and maybe you'll consider adding to the Jungchan tag yourself! Go check out some other works for this round of A Little Wonder fest!
> 
> Btw, the Hangul says "Jungchan." :)


End file.
